Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey
''Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey ''is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Ash, SpongeBob, Stan, Mickey, and their friends) meet the three pets (Chance, a young dog unfamiliar with the world, Shadow an aging, wise dog, and Sassy, a snooby cat), who are left behind when their family goes on vacation. Unsure of what happened, Littlefoot, Ash, SpongeBob, Stan, Mickey, and the rest take the animals out on a quest to find their family. This journey across America is very dangerous and the animals risk never seeing their masters again. The group of pets, dinosaurs, humans, two pokèmons, sea creatures, and animals across forested mountains and areas of wide-open countryside, while their family searches for them in the same areas. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Celebi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, The Flying Dutchman, Sebastian, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Danny, Sawyer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, and Jack Skellington guest star in this film. *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'', Free Willy, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey were released in theaters in 1993, same year that Aladdin and The Muppet Christmas Carol were first released on home video. *Like Daniel Esposito's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, Thumbelina, the Pokèmon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Mickey Mouse films, the Yogi Bear films, Dinosaur, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, Brother Bear ''1 and 2, ''The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, The Lion King films, The Goonies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Free Willy 1-3, Cats Don't Dance, Dumbo, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Brave Little Toaster films, The Swan Princess films, An American Tail films, The Muppets films, Oliver & Company, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815